Fake Frank
'Fake Frank '''was a major villain within the Filthy Frank Show, though it is unknown if he really has bad intentions. He was a less powerful shadow of Filthy Frank. He worshiped Chin-Chin as a god of the shadow realm and was notoriously paid in Chromosomes by the dark lord to impersonate the real Frank, who was banished in the rice fields at the time. Fake Frank was mortally wounded and presumably killed by Mr. Negi Generation 3000 in FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN. History Fake Frank made his first appearance at the end of "TOILET SRIRACHA SHRIMP." A man that resembles Frank walks into greet Pink Guy and Red Dick. Pink Guy immediately realizes that this is an impostor, and calls him out on it. After this, the fake has made most of 2015's and 2016's videos in place of Frank. It seems as though Pink Guy is intentionally quite harsh in interacting with Fake Frank, once even before the video "A WAR IS COMING..." which is where he supposedly begins to suspect real Frank is out there somewhere. Towards the end of the video "PEOPLE I HATE," he exposes the fact that the fake does one of the things he supposedly hates, and when told to stop and that the camera is still on, his moans grow louder. Fake Frank is hurt by this and leaves to turn the camera off. In another video entitled "I HATE FACEBOOK," he refers to Fake Frank as "asshole" although he is great friends with real Frank. After he tells him to run, he whispers to him "I hate you" the same way he whispered "you're an imposter" upon first meeting him. The conflict emerges once again in "I HATE VEGANS." At the very end of the episode after the outro, the conversation between Veggie Cunt and the fake reveals another conflict. The fake states "There will be a war." During this time, Fake Frank marries Max in the video "HUMAN CAKE." In CHIN CHIN'S RETURN, the real Frank claims that Chin-Chin sent the impersonator to pose as the real Frank "to keep the illusion that everything was okay." In FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN, during a fight, Fake Frank was roasted to death by Mr. Negi Generation 3000 (A.K.A. the Roast Lord). Fake Frank seems to either think that Real Frank is an impostor of him, or he is willing to say that in order to gain allies for a war. Appearance Fake Frank looks almost identical to the real Frank. However, unlike the real Frank, he prefers to wear Spider-Man sunglasses instead of regular glasses. Later on, he begins to wear an aviator hat to hide his large afro. After he misplaces his sunglasses, he switches to wearing goggles temporarily. While his eyes are normally hidden, they were shown in "WHITE PEOPLE CLUB" for a brief moment. Differences Between the Franks Despite Fake Frank bearing an uncanny resemblance and voice to the Real Frank, they are not to be mistaken for each other. The Fake Frank is always seen wearing either a pair of Spider-Man shades or goggles in contrast to the Real Frank's black-rimmed glasses. He is also usually seen wearing an aviator cap. There are more subtle lore-based differences between the Franks, however. While the real Frank attests that he is a "mortal with a few extra chromosomes" in ADAM SANDLER CONSPIRACY THEORY, the Fake Frank mentions in IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO that he is in-fact "immortal", thus not only displaying a power disparity between the Franks, but also telling us that Fake Frank may possibly be a god-like, chromic entity beyond our comprehension. Fake Frank also shows several behavioral differences to the actual Frank. Fake Frank is in the presence of other human beings more than the real Frank, as evidenced by his collaborations with the Shrimpson Boys and his interactions with humans such as Wheelz. In contrast, Fake Frank is seldom shown in the presence of Lycras—which is unusual considering the amount of times the Real Frank would interact with them. Fake Frank also displays an extreme hatred for animals, evidenced by Fake Frank's early wave of "animal abuse" videos such as ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS and RAT CHEF. Fake Frank has contracted 26 venereal diseases in 2015. In "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN" It Shows that Fake Frank uses motor vehicles and helicopters as a form of transportation between realms, while Filthy Frank in his "Real" form shows that he uses smoke portals to transport between realms probably suggesting he uses smoke as a form of transportation with the use of Blunts. Meme Status Fake Frank has become well-known for his use of a green screen which he included as a downloadable package for people to use. This package included things like "It's time to stop" and "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO." This is used in many videos, especially videos on YouTube. This was used by Fake Frank to distance the fans further away from Real Frank and make himself the real icon of the show. Last Appearance In "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN" during the Jew Central Skirmish, Real Frank shows off his own army to Chin Chin, revealing Mr. Negi Generation 3000, who promptly roasts Fake Frank, severely injuring him. However, later, once Chin Chin runs off with Herpes, Fake Frank attempts to keep fighting with his own army of rats, to which Mr. Negi Generation 3000 roasts Fake Frank again, causing him to fall to the ground. It is unknown if Fake Frank survived his encounter with Mr. Negi Generation 3000. Trivia * It should be noted that, in I HATE VEGANS, Fake Frank claimed he wouldn't eat vegetables, while, in PINK GUY COOKS STIR FRY AND RAPS, the real Frank showed enthusiasm over Pink Guy's stir fry. * Fake Frank seems to have a thing for boy pussy, given his affectionate mention of the bodily part in POKEMON GO IS THE END OF HUMANITY. This might also be part of the reason he married Max, alongside his "trap attire." * For unknown reasons, Fake Frank can sometimes be seen with his shirt covered in blood. This is likely due to the order that the films were taken, rather than having to actually do with the storyline. * Despite being described as a weaker shadow of Real Frank, Fake Frank was able to survive a roast from Mr. Negi Generation 3000; said roast applied approximately 4669 kilosome's of straight fire directly to Fake Frank's dignity. What this implies about Real Frank's power is unknown. * The Hair Under Fake Frank's Hat is an Afro as seen in LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 4 * In I HATE FACEBOOK, Fake Frank revealed that he drinks a lot of his own cum, as he claims that it tastes like Slim Jim. * In I HATE FACEBOOK, Fake Frank has an extreme gas attack which he said came from "the undertow". After saying this, he breaks into ''Linkin Park's ''single ''Numb, implying that he is a fan of the band. * In VOMIT CAKE, in the first part of the video, Real Frank appeared to do the intro. However, Fake Frank appeared in the rest of the video. It is unknown if both were the same person, as it is possible that Fake Frank felt uncomfortable wearing the real Frank's glasses, and so he possibly dumped them and wore his Spider-Man sunglasses for the rest of the video. * It is possible that Fake Frank is immortal, as it is revealed to be The Devil in "THE RAMEN OFF", on Max's channel, probably meaning that Mr. Negi Generation 3000 only killed him to banish him back to Hell. * Fake Frank owned an airfield until his death, which is later taken over by Pink Guy. * In PEOPLE I HATE Fake Frank reveals he hates people who self diagnose. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Musicians Category:Assflute Players Category:Connection to Chin Chin Category:Hakujin